


True Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "Straight" Harry, #someone make me a ball of fluff with a crown, 22 yr old Harry, 24 yr old louis, Alternate Universe - College/University, Amendments, Cheating (not Larry), Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff King, Friends to Lovers, Gay Louis, M/M, Not really straight, Nothing like writing smut while your parents lurk outside your door, Realizations, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Louis discovers his best friends' girlfriend is cheating, he has two choices: he can either swallow his pride, or keep this secret from Harry.





	True Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Dramatic Soul~

Louis walks in the flat, and before he can even say 'hello' his eyes travel to the couple making out on the couch.

"Oi! I'm home!" he calls out, but Harry simply raises his hand in acknowledgment and continues to suck Jessica's face off.

"Bloody hell," he mumbles as he hooks his keys up. Louis walks past them into the kitchen and opens the fridge. He takes out the two cartons of Chinese that he and Harry ordered the previous night and places them on the counter.

He peeks over to the living room, where Jessica is now standing up and straightening her clothes out. She tucks her phone in her back pocket, and Harry stands up too. They hug each other tightly, giving one last peck on the lips.

"Bye Lou!" she calls to him, and he waves to her and smiles before she's out of sight.

Harry walks over to the kitchen then, opening the cupboard and taking out two plates. They heat their dinner up, and choose to sit on the counters instead of resting on the sofas while they talk.

"So how was your day Haz?" Louis asks as he blows on his overheated food.

"Fine. Classes went well, turned in that really long essay. Oh, and I was able to talk to mom a bit," he says even though he's chewing, but he has the decency to cover his mouth with his hand at least.

"That's great. How's she doing?"

"Same as last week. She's finally taking her medicine when she's supposed to. So, how was your day?"

"It was good. I was able to deliver all of the right dishes to the right people, and someone left a twenty dollar tip. And tomorrow and I'm gonna be out and about auditioning," Louis says.

"Alright. How are those going? The auditions?"

Louis swallows his food before answering. "They're going good. With every one, I get more and more comfortable, and my agent is noticing too."

"Well that's nice. Just don't forget about me when you're all big and famous, alright?"

"Never."

They finish their plates, and before they part in the hallway they hug each other like every night.

"Night Haz."

"Goodnight Lewis."

Louis playfully slaps him in the crotch and retreats to his bedroom, chuckling to the sound of Harry's whimpers.

 

~.~

 

"I'm home! Are y'all decent?" Louis shouts as he walks backwards through the front door.

"M'good," Harry says from the sofa, but it comes out nasally.

Louis turns himself around, hooking his keys up and kicking the door shut all at once. Harry's laying there on the sofa, balled-up tissues everywhere. His nose looks a bit red and his eyes are swollen.

"How'd you get sick Harry? You were in all day weren't you?" Louis asks as he takes a seat on the other sofa. Not that he has much choice, considering Harry's long body takes up all three cushions.

"I was feeling hot last night, so I opened my window, and my blankets fell off sometime while I was sleeping. Yeah." Harry sniffs again, and clutches the tissue in his hand to his pink nose.

"Oh Harry. Harry Harry Harry," Louis sighs. "Do you need anything? Want a cuppa, or some soup?"

"I got myself food already, thanks though. But, um, Jessie left her phone charger here last night, I was thinking maybe you could return it? I called her earlier and she said she's in all day at her flat."

"Yeah of course. I'll go drop it off now so we can spend the evening together," he says as he stands up and walks over to Harry. He leans down and awkwardly wraps his arms around what he can of his giant baby. He presses a kiss to the hot skin on his temple, then stands back up and walks to the door. "I'll be back in a bit Haz. Stay warm!"

He grabs Jessica's extra key from the hooks, the one they keep just in case of an emergency.

 

He drives the five minute drive to Jessica's flat. He parks the car in front, and walks over to her front door. He unlocks her door, having known her long enough to have the privilege of entering as he pleases, and takes in the scene before him.

Jessica. Some guy.

Jessica in some guys lap. Obviously kissing before he entered.

They're both staring at him, and he's staring at them, waiting for someone to move.

"What the hell is going on?" Louis asks in a quiet voice.

"Um, I-"

Louis cuts her off. "Who is this? And why the hell are you kissing him?"

"This is, um-"

He cuts her off once again. "I'm going to tell Harry. Here's your charger," he says as he throws on the floor.

"Bu- Wait!"

Before Louis can exit out the door, Jessica is in front of from, blocking his escape.

"You're not telling Harry!"

"Why the fuck shouldn't I?"

"Because, um..."

"Umm what?" He starts to try and walk around her, but she gets in his way again and shouts back.

"Because I know you like Harry!"

Louis' heart stops beating for a second, before it rapidly picks up the pace 'till it's all he can feel.

"What?"

"I know you like Harry. I know you masturbate to him."

Memories flash through Louis' mind, and he definitely remembers that, but that is completely confidential.

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"It was a joke. But then that happened so, yeah."

"How the fuck do you know?! What joke?" Louis yells back.

"I put a little camera in your room. Harry's too. For a while I thought you two were shagging, so I just wanted to make sure."

"Well that's pretty fucking ironic considering you were making out with this guy a minute ago," he says as he points behind himself, where that guy is watching the scene from the sofa, completely still. "Not to mention that's illegal! I can call the cops right now if I wanted!"

"You won't if you don't want Harry to see that tape. What'll happen when he sees it, hm? What will he think?"

Louis thinks about all of the outcomes, unfortunately all negative. Harry leaves the flat, Harry stops talking, Harry posts on social media even if he doesn't fucking have one. The video leaked. Goodbye friends. Au revoir acting career.

"Who the fuck are you? You've been with Harry over a year, he's given nothing but love to you, why would you do this too him?"

"I got bored. I mean yeah, he's nice, but he's not that great in bed. I have needs too! He's just really selfish when it comes to that." She crosses her arms in front of her chest, and stares back at Louis.

It's like a bomb goes off in Louis' head. His heart is pounding, his blood is pulsing and he can't see straight. "How do I know you aren't lying?" he asks in a whisper.

"I'll send you the link. Thanks for dropping off the charger though, bye!" She steps around him, and gently pushes him until he's out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my stories go by too quick. Or maybe the stories I read last too long.
> 
> Tell me what ya think of 2.0 :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it.


End file.
